


Электричество

by Umbridge



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cyberpunk, Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ран ждет сигнала</p>
            </blockquote>





	Электричество

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: Фанфик был написан на Weiss Kreuz Secret Santa для Liolit
> 
> Примечания: АУ, киберпанк, упоминание смерти второстепенных персонажей

Над районом номер три, над техбазой и бараками рабов Колбы — сломанный рекламный щит. На нем всегда одно и то же: девочка из старого мира протягивает всем желающим по ту сторону щита банку с газировкой под названием «Электричество». Энергетик. Ран крепче сжимает в руках винтовку. «Электричества» больше нет, девочки — тоже, и только ее призыв отпечатался во времени, освещенный огнями на смотровых вышках. 

По проулку между бараками марширует патрульный отряд андроидов «ИксЗета». Оставшиеся вне куполов Колбы люди называют их зетерами. Ран отступает в тень — зетеры не чувствуют его. Все из-за снаряжения, которое достал Кроуфорд. Удобнее перехватывая винтовку, на автомате ощупывает плоский герметичный чемодан на ремне. 

Зетеры проходят, не заметив незарегистрированный объект. Ран может двигаться дальше. По улицам, залитым медным светом солнца сквозь серые облака, между строениями к мертвым башням проекта Сод — бизнес-центра, построенного незадолго до провала проекта Центрифуга. 

Ран перебегает широкий проспект. Фонари торчат палками, электричество в эту часть города подается ограниченно — света на улицах почти нет. Только горят огни на смотровых вышках, и светятся индикаторы на винтовках зетеров. Андроиды проходят по одному и тому же маршруту каждый день, их цель — устранение неучтенного биоматериала. Людей, не имеющих права на воздух. 

Снова проверив чемодан, Ран включает фонарь на шлеме. Бледный свет выхватывает из серого полумрака темный провал — въезд в подземный гараж одной из башен. Здесь его пристанище вот уже пять лет. С тех пор, как Центрифуга взлетела на воздух и атмосфера изменилась. Кислорода больше нет.

Ран огибает опущенный шлагбаум, спускается по разбитой асфальтовой дороге в помещение гаража. Там — абсолютный мрак. Только пятно от фонаря ползет впереди. Ран сворачивает к двери аварийного хода, открывает ее, поднимается по лестнице на второй этаж. Здесь двери герметично задраены, потому что внутри круглосуточно работает вентиляция с встроенной системой очистки воздуха. Благодаря Кроуфорду и его дару внутри можно дышать без маски.

Ран распечатывает первую дверь, проходит в небольшой отсек. Раньше это была лестничная клетка, теперь — своеобразный буфер. Распечатывает следующую — тут уже можно раздеться. Воздух снаружи вреден не только для легких, но и для кожи. Потому Ран выходит из убежища в защитном костюме. Выходит, чтобы искать тех, кто не работает на Колбу.

Он снимает скафандр, снимает шлем и маску, затем стягивает термокостюм, плотно облегающий тело. Запирает все это в шкафчик. Проектировщики предполагали, что тут будут оставлять свои вещи рабочие центра.

Ран принимает душ в большой душевой на десять кабинок, потом проходит в комнату диспетчера. Там — кровать, стол, морозильная установка, резервные баллоны с кислородом, электрическая плитка и чайник. Катана, азалия в глиняном горшке. И книги. Книги повсюду. Кроуфорд приносит их каждые две недели. 

Ран быстро одевается, оставив чемодан у стены. Затем проходит к лифту. 

Прозрачные двери разъезжаются. Перед Раном — диджейский пульт, вертушки и усилители, за прозрачными стенами — лифтовые тросы и темная кишка проулка. Ран отпирает чемодан, достает ноутбук. Устаревшая модель — «Тошиба 220», называет себя «Ш33». Шульдих, тридцать три года. Именно столько было телепату, когда его убили. Но Шульдих надеется получить другое тело, когда они победят. 

А пока его сознание живет в железной коробке. Что может быть абсурдней? Ран открывает серую крышку, нажимает на кнопку — выводит из спящего режима. Экран загорается, показывает ему сверкающий океан, пальмы и белый песок.

— О, мы уже дома, — откликается Шульдих изломанным электронным голосом. 

— Сигнал есть?

Ран не реагирует на его болтовню. Слова — это все что осталось Шульдиху. И он пользуется ими вволю.

— Сигнала нет, — нарочито холодно отвечает Шульдих, изображая механическую систему оповещения, а потом добавляет: — Ну что, мы нашли кого-нибудь?

Ран молчит. Садится за пульт, надевает наушники, нажимает кнопку — двери лифта закрываются. Кабина начинает медленно подниматься. Все выше и выше, ползет до сотого этажа. 

— Дискотека? Автопати не будет? — смеется Шульдих. На мониторе — танцпол какого-то клуба времен начала проекта Центрифуга. Ран бросает взгляд на картинку. Люди танцуют, не подозревая, что случится совсем скоро. 

«Кроуфорд знал», — думает Ран. Кабина проползает восьмидесятый этаж. «Кроуфорд знал, и пытался спасти то, что мог. Мы все пытались». Сколько раз за пять лет Ран разговаривал сам с собой о катастрофе, о Колбе, о Кроуфорде и их команде? Еще до провала, до поломки они готовились. Кроуфорд стал своим человеком среди тех, кто готовил Колбы — герметичные колпаки, полные кислорода, где теперь цвели цветы, дышали и жили люди. Он один был способен играть за две команды. Остальные члены группы А: Вайс и Шварц собирали людей, тех, кто мог хоть чем-то пригодиться. 

Вот только все пошло не так. 

— Сигнал есть?

— Все еще нет, сколько можно доставать меня этой фигней! — ругается Шульдих и показывает ему желтую круглую рожу во весь экран. Сигнала нет вот уже пять лет.

Ш тридцать три — устаревшая модель. Но только он может уловить ответ обломков их группы, рассеявшейся после нападения зетеров и гибели телепата. Только он абсолютно неуязвим для сканирующих систем Колбы. «Ш33» отдал Рану Кроуфорд. В Колбе, где он жил, стало невозможно пользоваться ноутбуком.

Лифт замирает на сотом этаже. Ран смотрит вперед. Перед ним — панорама Нью-Йорка. Развалины старых домов, черные коробки бараков, склады кислородных систем. Огни на смотровых вышках тут и там, как красные ягоды на выжженной земле. Ран ставит пластинки на вертушки, переключает рычажки на пульте, в наушниках — музыка. Сегодня он играет Кошек. «Мемориз» разливается над погруженным во тьму городом. Зетеры не способны воспринимать музыку, в Колбу такие сигналы тоже не проникают. Частоты настроены так, чтобы сигнал добрался до Наги, Мамору и остальных. 

— Лучше включи какой-нибудь трансец, — звучит голос в наушниках. Шульдих.

— Это ремикс. Сейчас поймешь, — объясняет Ран. И точно — музыка меняется, ускоряется, вступают басы.

— Вот теперь музон что надо. Молодец, Абиссинец! Вот тебе картинка, — Ран переводит взгляд на монитор — там цветущие вишневые сады Японии. Он водит пальцами по пластинкам, голос прерывается и снова возникает, рвется и опять звенит над городом и далеко за ним. 

«Сигнала нет», — зеленые буквы в левом углу монитора. Картинка на рабочем столе — ночной Токио. Ран ускоряет движение пальцев. 

Ежедневный сеанс длится час. Но сегодня Ран закончит раньше на пятнадцать минут. Когда часы ноутбука показывают без пятнадцати девять, Ран снимает наушники и выключает пульт. Пластинки останавливаются. Лифт с шумом ползет вниз. 

— Сегодня мы быстро отыграли, — ворчит Шульдих. — Кроуфорд придет?

Ран не отвечает. Шульдих и сам найдет, к чему привязаться. 

— Ритуальная ебля по расписанию? — ухмыляется механический голос. На мониторе картинка: голые тела, характерные движения. Ран закрывает ноутбук.

— Эй, так нечестно! Вы тут трахаетесь, а мне и посмотреть нельзя! — звук из динамиков приглушен, но Ран не может выключить громкость совсем — не хочет пропустить сигнал. Кабина спускается на второй этаж, лифт скрежещет, останавливаясь. Ран оставляет компьютер на столе в кабине, а сам выходит в комнату.

На панели горит индикатор присутствия. Ран слышит, как поворачивается рычаг, отпирающий дверь в раздевалку. Потом звуки стихают, а затем в комнату входит Кроуфорд. Без защитного костюма — тот оставлен в шкафу. Брюки, пуловер, очки. Каждый раз, когда Ран видит Кроуфорда, ему не по себе. Словно ничего не изменилось. Словно никогда не было проекта Центрифуга. И жизнь нормальна. Как и сам Кроуфорд.

— Как дела, Абиссинец? — тот по старой привычке называет Рана не по имени. Ран садится на кровать:

— Сигнала нет.

— Я уже понял. Слышал твой концерт сегодня, на мой вкус уж слишком быстро. Классика была бы предпочтительнее.

Ран пожимает плечами, следит за тем, как Кроуфорд выносит ему железные герметичные контейнеры. В них еда, вода, медикаменты. Невольно отмечает, как Кроуфорд двигается. Невольно представляет себе, что будет, когда они закончат с делами.

— Значит, сигнала нет. Как Шульдих?

— Работает. 

— Как обычно весел? — Кроуфорд расставляет контейнеры у стены, поворачивается к Рану. — Где он?

Ран кивает на двери лифта. Кроуфорд ухмыляется: 

— Хорошо.

Подходит, садится на кровать. Красивое, насмешливое лицо совсем близко. Глаза светло-карие — очки Кроуфорд снял, — волосы темные, щеки и подбородок гладко выбриты. Кладет руку ему на затылок. Ран подается вперед. Он ждет две недели, чтобы получить свою порцию тепла. Пять лет он не прикасается ни к чему живому, кроме Кроуфорда, и уверен — у того дела обстоят также. Они единственные друг для друга в самом непосредственном, физическом смысле. 

Они всегда сначала целуются — это ритуал, Шульдих прав. Поцелуи заставляют чувствовать жизнь, жар тела, извращенное подобие нежности. Поцелуи запускают механизм возбуждения. Очень скоро желание становится непереносимым — встречи происходят не так часто, как хотелось бы. 

Ран отстраняется, позволяет Кроуфорду раздеть себя. Наблюдает, как тот раздевается сам. Потом встает на колени. Он не видит Кроуфорда, но чувствует его пальцы между ягодиц: тот ласкает медленно и продуманно. Кроуфорд никогда не теряет самообладание. Именно поэтому в Колбе он, а не Мамору или Кен. А вот Ран легко утрачивает контроль, когда Кроуфорд входит в него. Больно — но чувство наполненности компенсирует боль.

Подчиняясь нарастающему темпу движений, он подается назад, снова и снова. Забывается, стонет сквозь стиснутые зубы и кончает слишком быстро. Почти сразу. 

Пот щиплет глаза, волосы липнут ко лбу. Во рту — сухо. Кроуфорд гладит его по спине, ведет руками к ягодицам. Наваливается, и Ран падает на живот. Тесно прижатые друг к другу, они лежат, не двигаясь, долю секунды. Затем — снова поцелуи. Кроуфорд касается губами шеи, волос. Знает, что Рану нужно совсем немного времени, и все повторится. Он прав. Скоро член снова твердеет, Ран тянет руку к паху, сжимает, дрочит себе, прогибаясь в пояснице. Кроуфорд помогает, поддерживая за бедра. Второй раз — размеренно-мучительный. Второй раз — последний. Ран знает, что дольше Кроуфорд остаться не может.

Голова как в тумане. Он ничего не соображает. Удовольствие на грани боли длится и длится. Кроуфорд не хочет отпускать, хочет потянуть время. Ран не против. 

Какое-то время нет ничего, кроме них двоих, скрипа старой кровати, мерного жужжания электричества в сети. 

Потом все кончается.

Кроуфорд вытирается влажными салфетками, тщательно, изводит целую упаковку. Не спеша одевается. Так — каждый раз. Ран отворачивается. Скоро Кроуфорд уйдет. В такие минуты Рана настигает иррациональный страх — что встреча последняя. Увидятся ли они вообще. Ран заставляет себя не думать о таком исходе. Все решено — если Кроуфорда не будет дольше двух месяцев, Ран взорвет небоскреб Сод, а сам уберется из города. 

Он быстро застегивает штаны, натягивает футболку. И вздрагивает, когда рука Кроуфорда ложится ему на плечо. Тепло растекается между лопаток, заставляя опустить голову.

— Скоро увидимся, — говорит тот. Ран оборачивается, удивленный. Никогда раньше они не позволяли друг другу говорить такое. Но Кроуфорд уже запечатывает вход в комнату. Оставшись один, Ран вспоминает — надо заняться контейнерами.

Первым делом — учет. Ран пересчитывает их. В металлических емкостях продовольствия на два-три дня. Ран проверяет снова — это не ошибка. Внезапная догадка приходит как озарение. 

Он бросает взгляд на дверь, затем возвращается в кабину лифта. Ноутбук на столе, там, где Ран его оставил. 

— Шульдих, — зовет он, открывая крышку с надписью «Тошиба», — сигнал есть?

Шульдих не отвечает — монитор погас. Минуту. Он любит вот так зависать, особенно когда Ран встречается с Кроуфордом. 

— Шульдих, — Ран нажимает ввод, водит пальцами по тачпаду. И тут экран просыпается. На мониторе — окно сообщения.

— Сигнал есть, — сообщает механический голос.


End file.
